


Lullabye

by Saiainohito, Zory_Alechiv



Series: One Breath [2]
Category: Ewan McGregor - Fandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiainohito/pseuds/Saiainohito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zory_Alechiv/pseuds/Zory_Alechiv
Summary: It’s 2002. Moulin Rouge was released. Attack of the Clones was in post-production, and Ewan McGregor is in a committed relationship with one Patrick Stump. It’s been three years since the day Ewan walked into a small coffee shop and got more than he bargained for. Patrick Stump, the owner of Caffeine Cold, wasn’t expecting Ewan McGregor to waltz into his and his son’s life as easily as he had through the door of the shop. He hadn’t expected a new family to develop in his life but three years went by and they were happy. Or mostly happy.Now, things were changing. Ewan’s ex-wife had passed away and his eight-year-old daughter was coming to live with them. The actor was nervous. He had not seen his daughter since the divorce - not since he lost custody of the only family he had. Things are different. Things are new. And their family just got bigger.
Relationships: Ewan McGregor/Patrick Stump, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz (platonic)
Series: One Breath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100822
Kudos: 2





	Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: 
> 
> Saiainohito: This is the beginning of something promising. This is an entanglement of raw emotions, joy and pain, and an intense representation of love. This is a reflection of personal triumphs and loss. When Zory and I began weaving the story of two broken people trying to complete each other under one breath, it was never meant to reach this point. It was never intended to reach a level of this magnitude, but it has quickly become a work of art that I am thrilled to share with them. 
> 
> This may not be what you are used to, and this may not be what you were expecting. Real-life seldom gives us a chance to prepare for the events we must endure. Real-life never tells us when we are going to fall in love, have our hearts broken, or meet someone that changes everything. 
> 
> More than any other pairing I have written, these two understand the difficulties life can throw at you. These two have stolen my heart (which was not mine, to begin with) and given it new hope. I hope that you will all give them a chance to prove themselves as they have done so for me. I am so proud to share a story with a writer who brings the balance of reality and miracles to new heights. I look forward to sharing many more endeavors with you.
> 
> Zory_Alechiv: Hello all! Just wanted to start out by saying that this is the first story I’ve ever posted on Ao3 and I’ve had the absolute privilege of writing with Saiainohito, one of the most talented writers that I have ever met. What started out as something for us has turned into something that we want to share with everything else. I mean, other people do crossovers right? I’m not sure this can be considered that, but throwing your favorite celebrities into a relationship can be fun. I know that I enjoyed it. 
> 
> We started with the prequel, and in a random plotting session for it, we came up with a sequel that has really taken off for us. Don’t worry, the prequel will be written, but depending on the acceptance of this unusual couple depends on if it’s shared, I suppose. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this as much as we have.

The time was 2:48 pm and the sun was pouring through the front window of Patrick and Ewan’s home, warming the couch where Patrick sat with Liam. The young boy was trying his best to read from one of the many children’s books Ewan had got him to help him learn. It was slow - almost unbearably slow at times - but they were patient. He was learning fast despite reading slowly. Ewan had even gotten him to read bigger words like ‘ _ because’  _ and  _ ‘speeding’ _ . They were proud of his progress. 

Today, at 2:52 pm, Patrick was sitting on the couch while Liam read. His face was focused on the street outside of the house, though his gaze would often flash back toward the clock on the wall to check the time. He was waiting. Ewan’s vintage bug was still parked in the driveway where Ewan had been cleaning it earlier that morning, parked next to the jeep they had gotten after  _ accidentally  _ hooking up in the back seat during the test drive. Patrick smiled a bit at that memory and chuckled, though the worry quickly replaced the momentary happiness.  Ewan had gone to pick up his daughter, Clara, after two years of no contact. They’d seen her briefly, in passing, when they first found out that Ewan once again had custody. The news had been hard for Ewan to hear - that his ex-wife had passed away. It wasn’t so much that he still cared for the woman. She’d been a cold-hearted shrew when the custody battle was in full swing and he’d never forgotten what they’d all gone through only to lose. What had hurt Ewan more about the news was the fact that Clara was now without a mother. That someone still so young -  _ his child - _ was hurting worse than any child should hurt, it got to him. 

Patrick had been supportive. The blond had immediately gone to the guest room to begin getting it ready for the newest member of their home. He’d even made a quick trip to the grocery store to pick up Clara’s favorite food, which he knew was in the oven by now. In the moments before leaving to get Clara, when Ewan had been panicking, Patrick was the soothing palm that pressed calm, reassuring kisses to his lips. He had gripped Ewan’s hand tightly, pressing it against his chest so the actor could feel the steady heartbeat and calm down. 

They could do this. They  _ would _ do this.

The time was 3:42 pm when the SUV pulled into the driveway. Patrick’s eyes, as glued as they were to the window, widened slightly before turning to gently coax the book from Liam’s fingers. “Hey, Papa’s back,” he urges gently, chuckling at the way their son leaps from the couch and goes running towards the front door. The blond followed more slowly with a smile on his lips and his hands in his pockets. Liam is curious about the new girl coming to live with them.  The SUV was still visible from the front door window which Liam had his hands and face pressed against. and Patrick could see his boyfriend getting out of the vehicle. He looked….tried. There were stress lines already forming around the side of his eyes, a clear sign he’d been struggling. There was certainly plenty to be stressed about - there were questions and lots of them. How much had Eve said to Clara about them? What did she know? Did she remember Ewan?

The driver’s door closed and the back door was opened, a pair of small legs in stockings and black dress shoes poking out before dropping to the ground. The girl was small for her age but looked just like Ewan. Dressed up in a green plaid dress, with her white stockings and dress shoes, it seemed more likely she was going to her first day of school than to her new home. On her back was a small backpack of faded pink, a small stuffed rabbit keychain clipped to the zipper. Ewan took her by the hand, kneeling down in front of her, and smiled softly.

“How are you doing, Clara?” She said nothing, not looking up from her feet Ewan had been trying to talk to her since the moment he picked her up, but she had yet to say a word. She  had looked at him with a quiet stare when he’d arrived and it was instantly clear she had no idea who he was - that had hurt. With another sigh, he rubbed her arm and just nodded. He hoped that with time she would get more comfortable around him,  _ remember him.  _ For now, he left her bags in the back hatch of the vehicle. He could always grab them later. With a deep breath, he stood up and held her hand. “Let’s go inside…” He led her to the door, opening it quietly. He’d spoken to her about the other people they’d be living with, though he didn’t go into any real detail. Patrick was  _ Patrick _ and Liam was  _ the little boy she could play with _ . The door opened and Ewan called out. 

“We’re home…”

As Ewan and Clara headed for the door, Patrick had swooped Liam in his arms and carried him away, much to the protest of the squirming five-year-old. Patrick and Ewan had both talked to Liam earlier, but the blond was still uncertain on how much got through.

_“We have someone who is coming to stay with us for a while,” Patrick had started while Liam played with his dinosaurs on the floor. Patrick had sat down across from the energetic five-year-old, mimicking the way Liam’s legs were tucked under him._ __  
_  
_ __“Uncle Pete?” Ewan chuckled at that but said nothing. He’d let Patrick take the lead on this one.

_ “No baby, it’s not Uncle Pete.” Patrick bit his lip, glancing at Ewan momentarily before reaching out and touching Liam’s shoulder. The boy’s sea-blue eyes darted up, moving from Daddy to Papa, then back again before his lips turned into a frown. With a sigh, Patrick moved closer, not sure he was finding the right words. _

_ “Remember before Papa came to live with us when it was just me and you?” He waited as that frown increased before Liam finally nodded, looking uncertain. “Well,” he continued on before the boy could draw his own conclusions, “Papa and his daughter, Clara lived together too, with Clara’s mom. Clara and her mom had to move away though and that made Papa very sad.” Patrick paused, taking a deep breath because he wasn’t sure how to explain death to a five-year-old. Ewan was tense now. He wasn’t thrilled to be talking about his ex-wife at all, least of all the fact that she’d taken his daughter away from him. He swallowed and spoke up.  _

_ “Clara is going to be living with us now, Liam.” Patrick nodded, smiling at his son before scooping him up and holding him. _

_ “Clara’s going to be really sad. Her mommy isn’t around okay? So we need to be really nice to her and love her like you do me and Papa, okay?” Patrick waited, lip tucked in between his teeth again as he watched Liam try to process the words. _

_ “But she has two dads now, right? So she doesn’t need to be sad. I love my two dads,” Liam beamed and Patrick rewarded him with a watery laugh.  _

_ “Yes baby, but it’s going to take some time before she’s happy, okay? Can we be super nice to her and share our toys?” He asked and after another thoughtful look, Liam nodded eagerly before reaching out for Ewan. _

And that had been the end of that.

Patrick and Liam hadn’t gone far, just to the end of the entryway to give Ewan and Clara some room to come in. “Shhh, Liam, be still a moment.” And he’s happy that something in his tone warns the five-year-old because the little boy curls up and lays his head on Patrick’s shoulder, watching the young girl that now stood in front of them.

“Hey, Ewan. Hello, Miss Clara,” he greets them both as they come in, glancing at Ewan before nodding towards Liam. He can still feel Liam’s eagerness to see his papa, and it won’t be long before Patrick has no choice but to let him go. It was a moment of quiet as Ewan took his jacket off and hung it on one of the pegs by the door. His hands held Clara’s small shoulders and knelt down again. He preferred to be at her height when he spoke. Something in his mind knew that he did it to make Clara more comfortable around him but it was also because looking at his daughter made his knees weak. She was taller than before and looked older. In a blink of an eye, she changed and he was...a stranger to her. It was hard to deal with.

“Clara, this is Patrick…” He smiled a bit at her before looking across the short distance to the blonde. He was tired and it was obvious but he said nothing to suggest it out loud. “And this is Liam.” Clara looked at the two quietly, her hands dangling by her side idly. There wasn’t much emotion on her face as she just looked at them. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t understand. Ewan knew that. He knew it wasn’t going to just happen, but he hoped it wouldn’t take  _ too _ long.  By this point, Liam had had enough of sitting still and broke free from his dad’s hold and ran towards Ewan. The actor was ready and took the small boy into his arms, hugging him happily. “Hey, buddy….were you good for daddy?” The boy nodded happily as he looked up at his papa. “Did you get your reading done?” Ewan rose a brow as the boy looked down shyly. His glance moved from Liam to Patrick curiously, his lips twisting into a small smile.  Clara stood there quietly, staring at her feet as her hands gripped on to the backpack’s straps and her bottom lip was trembling a bit. Everything was different. Everything was new. Everything was scary.  Patrick had never had the opportunity to meet Clara, much less see her, but she looked every bit like her father that it hurt him inside. He couldn’t imagine being separated from Liam for so long, to know what she was going through without a mom. Stepping forward, he knelt down on one knee in front of her, offering her a warm smile.

“Hey, Clara. I’m Patrick,” he says again, even though he’s already been introduced. “I love your dress. I think I have a glittery green bow that would go great with it. Would you like to see?” He glances up towards Ewan, making sure it was okay. Ewan glanced over at them, curious to see how Clara responded to him. The little girl had been quiet as she stared at her shoes since he’d picked her up but now that Patrick was in front of her, looking at her and talking to her, her gaze lifted and she studied his face. For a moment, Ewan didn’t think she was going to respond and the silence was beginning to worry him when she finally spoke.

“You’re pretty...like my doll. Are you made of plastic, too?” Ewan choked back a laugh, poorly, and grinned at Patrick. He eagerly waited to see just what response Patrick was going to come up with for that one, grinning ear to ear as he noticed the reddening of his boyfriend’s face.

Patrick’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he tried to figure out a way to reply. Glancing at Ewan was no help, and Patrick would be sure to get back at him later for laughing at him. After a moment, his eyes narrowed slightly and he jutted his chin out, huffing as haughtily as he could muster. He placed his hands on his hips, turning his nose up slightly. “Yes, and my stylist just quit. Now I have no one to help me get dressed.” He tapped on his chin with one finger as he looked thoughtful before finally grinning down at her excitedly. 

“Hey, you wouldn’t know how to help me look prettier, would you? I have all of these clothes, but I don’t know which ones to wear. Would you be my new stylist?” He thinks up to the suits he had worn for Soul Punk, how he had kept them for nostalgia purposes, but letting Clara dress him up in them now seems to be the perfect thing and he holds out his hand for her to take. Ewan was watching curiously, still holding Liam in his arms as the boy played with the hat on his head, happily distracted.  Clara’s face didn’t change, though she tilted her head slightly to the side as if regarding if Patrick was really telling the truth. She didn’t say anything right away and instead just studied him. His hand in front of her seemed harmless enough but she looked up at him and suddenly frowned deeply.

“We have a lot of work to do.” She said simply before slapping her hand down into his and holding it. There may have been a bit of a smile on her lips but it was hidden. She was still hurting and still uncertain, but the idea of playing dress-up with a life-sized doll was just too much fun to turn down.  Patrick let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, glancing up at Ewan as he stood. After two years of being together, he liked to think that they didn’t always need words between them. Like now, as he locked eyes with Ewan and tilted his head quizzically.  _ Is this okay? Am I overstepping? _

Ewan watched as Patrick stood, holding Clara’s hand and their eyes met. He smiled at his partner softly and nodded. It was early and there would be time for him to spend with Clara, but right now he just wanted her to be okay being here and he had to admit....he was curious to see what Clara would dress him up in. Would there be makeup? Random braids in his hair? Another laugh escaped him, shifting Liam in his arms to a more comfortable position. 

“Go ahead. I’m going to check in on dinner and let you two get all dolled up.” He looked down at Liam and grinned. “Want to help papa decorate the kitchen for dinner?” 

Patrick smiled at the two, especially when Liam nodded enthusiastically and squirmed till he was put down. “In the oven. Thirty minutes tops,” he smiles and leads Clara up the stairs. The young girl took her time with the steps but followed Patrick up the steps, looking at the different photos on the wall as they did. The pictures held some of their favorite memories: The three of them on the beach, Patrick on stage, Ewan holding a pretend lightsaber as he practiced with Hayden.  At the end of the hallway, just on the left before Patrick and Ewan’s bedroom door, was a picture of Clara. The little girl was wearing a pink leotard and a pale pink tutu. Her ballet slippers covered her tiny feet, giving her traction as she spun in a circle with her arms above her head. Patrick didn’t bring it up now, instead, pushing open the bedroom door and leading her over to the walk-in closet.

“Now, do you promise to keep my magic wardrobe a secret?” He flashes her a secretive grin before turning on the light and leading her to the farthest corner. It’s large enough that he and Ewan rarely come back this far. Usually, it’s just when Patrick or Ewan needed a tie or Patrick wants to wear a particular shoe with a suit, but the colorful garments are completely different than the sensible ones he wears to awards shows.  Clara followed him into the closet, pausing to nod quietly at the promise. “Yeah, of course!” With a little eye roll, she grinned at Patrick and followed him into the back, and gasped. All the colors and all the suits, costumes,  _ accessories _ \- she was in shock. “This is so cool!”

Patrick grinned at her before pushing some clothes out of the way to get to the small dresser. The top drawer was divided between accessories, bow ties, and some simple make-up Patrick had used for shows. The second drawer had some of his multicolored dress socks and cumberbunds. Clara had no idea how to use any of it, but she was excited. Already her mind was racing with ideas and she looked back towards Patrick eagerly. “Can we use all of this?”  He grins and leans towards her conspiratorially. “We can use whatever you like. You already called me pretty, but do you have enough to make me beautiful?” Clara looked over all the items again and nodded. 

“You have so much stuff!” She grinned as she talked. “Where do we start?”

“Well,” he grins as he stands and begins pushing the suits back so she can see them better. “Normally we pick out our clothes first, right? And then we can pick out a bow tie to match. Then we will do our hair and makeup and then finally get dressed, right?” Clara nodded and started to look through the different colored suits and grinned when she saw the sparkly purple suit. 

“Wow! This one!” She looked over her shoulder and grinned up at Patrick. “This one is perfect!”

Patrick remembered getting this suit for an interview years ago. He had liked it because it had looked good on him at the time and purple had been one of his favorite colors. “You know,” he grins and pulls open the top drawer, looking through the bowties. “I have a bow tie that’s exactly this color too. Just as he picks up the purple bow tie, he spots a green one. Glancing at Clara’s dress, he pulls it out and holds it out. “Would you like a bow for your hair?”

Clara was busy staring at the  _ pretty _ outfit in front of her that it took her a second to see the green bow. With a gasp, she took it in her hand and grinned. It wasn’t attached to a headband, so she was a bit confused and looked back to Patrick. “This isn’t a hair bow…”  Patrick gasped theatrically when she frowned in confusion. “Of course it is, come on!” He grabs the clothes and lays them on his bed along with a black dress shirt and shoes that matched before leading her to the bathroom. “May I, Miss Clara?” He asks, before kneeling in front of her. Clara nodded quietly and he gently took the bow from her hands. As gentle and careful as he can, he looped the fabric behind her head, under her hair. Brushing her hair back a bit, he ties the bow, like a bow tie, on the top of her head. Patrick doesn’t have a big neck, so it’s almost too perfect for an eight-year-old and he’s just grateful he learned how to tie a bow tie.

“See?” He grins and turns her towards the mirror. “It is a hair bow and I will wear a purple one. Only I’m going to wear mine around my neck, okay?” Clara looked at it for a moment, grinning in pure glee. She looked like a princess and she loved it. Clara turned his head to look at Patrick as he mentioned a bow of his own and frowned.

“No.” The young girl shook her head and frowned. “You need to wear it in your hair too!”

Patrick seems to ponder this for a second before glancing back at her. “That might just work,” he grins, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “How about you run downstairs and ask your dad how much longer till dinner is ready while I get dressed. And then you can help me put the bow in my hair too.”  Clara nodded and rushed out of the room, hurrying down the stairs, two steps at a time. The loud bang of her shoes on the steps alerted Ewan that she was on her way to them. He had been working hard with Liam to have the kitchen set up for their big night. A nice dark purple tablecloth (the only one they owned) and nice dishes for Patrick and himself, while Liam had his own plastic star wars plate. Ewan was a bit disappointed he hadn’t had a proper plate for Clara and had to use another of Liam’s star wars set for her. It wasn’t right. There was nothing for a young girl in his house.

When Clara came into the room, Ewan’s eyes landed on her and he sighed. He wasn’t prepared for this. Seeing her there, he realized that none of the stupid thoughts he’d been having even mattered. She was _too_ _old_ for plastic plates. She wasn’t a baby anymore, she was a person. A person old enough to know how not to break things and how to hold a conversation. She was old enough to know that he’d been absent in her life and now knew nothing about her. 

“Patrick said to ask how long before dinner?” Ewan blinked, realizing he’d been standing there watching her awkwardly and cleared his throat. 

“Maybe ten minutes?” He nodded and offered her a small smile, though she just turned and bound back up the stairs. Letting out a breath, he looked over at Liam. He’d set up the boy coloring little place cards for the table. Ewan had helped him write out the names of each family member and although it was hard to read them, the boy was getting better. With another smile, Ewan sighed and went back to mixing up the salad.  Patrick knew he had to be fast. A trip downstairs wasn't going to take long, but by the time Clara had knocked on his door, he hand changed his pants and was doing the last buttons of his shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone. His jacket and shoes were by the bed, and he slid his feet into his shoes as she came back in. He'd wait on the jacket until after she was finished.

"Hey Miss Clara, what did dad say?" He smiled, nodding along as she echoed Ewan’s words before his eyes widened comically. "Oh no, but we're not ready!" He led her back into the bathroom and pulled out the step stool that Liam used to wash his hands. He grabbed the makeup bag he had pulled from the closet and set it on the counter. Opening it up, he pulled out different shades of lip gloss, an eyeshadow pallet, blush, glitter, and even mascara. "Now what are we going to do with all of this?" 

Clara went over and looked through all the different options. “You have more makeup than my mom did…” She said quietly, her fingers reaching out to pick up one of the lip gloss sticks and studying the color. “Why do you have makeup?”

Along with a step stool, there was a chair in the bathroom that Patrick used when he cut Liam's hair. He didn’t do it nearly as much now as he used to, but he'd gotten rather decent at shaping it up. Pulling the chair over, he rested his elbow in the counter with his chin in his hand. It wasn’t a difficult question, not really, but Patrick was unsure about what she'd been taught, or even told. Finally, he took a deep breath and decided just to treat her as if he was talking to an adult. Clara deserved a real answer, and just as Patrick vowed to himself to never lie to Liam about anything, he made another silent vow for Clara.

"Well," he begins, reaching out and grabbing the glitter. "Sometimes guys like to look pretty too," he begins before opening the glitter and placing a little bit on his finger before dabbing her cheek a little. 

“But you’re already pretty.” She said, simply and matter-of-factly. She tilted her head slightly to look at herself in the mirror and grinned. “Glitter? I like it…” Her gaze returned to Patrick and without pausing, dipped her finger into it and put some on his cheeks as well, though it was not nearly as subtle.  Patrick can't stop the sincere smile he sends her way, even as his cheeks heat. Just like that, he was wrapped around her finger too. The blond had thought Liam would be the only one to wrap him around his finger but then Ewan came along and then Clara, and now Patrick was helpless to fight them off. "Sometimes, people need help realizing it." He decides not to say more since she is only eight before he grabs the blush. He paints her cheeks lightly, just under the glitter. "You are very pretty too, and you don't need this, but it is fun, isn't it?"

Clara grinned at him and nodded before taking the eyeshadow pallet. Studying the colors, she decided that she liked the sparkly lime green best and began to powder his eyes with it. Of course, Clara had never done make-up before but she was having a great time putting it all over Patrick’s face. After deciding the green smudged lines over his eyelid were good enough, trailing far closer to his eyebrow than shadow ever should, the young girl picked a really orange-red lip gloss and smeared it across his lips haphazardly. 

“Perfect!”

Patrick stared at his reflection in the mirror, carefully keeping his face neutral until he could give her an appropriate response. Rubbing his lips together to make the lip gloss more even before smacking his lips, he turned to look at her and grinned. "Well, I was right in finding a new stylist. I don't think I've ever looked this good." One day, he will teach her all about make up, but for now, it's worth the clashing colors to see her smile. Grabbing a lighter pink gloss, he dabs at her lips before showing her how to rub them together and then smack them again.

"One more final thing," he says as they exit the bathroom and he grabs his blazer. Once it's settled onto his arms, he holds out his hand to her. "Will you Miss Clara, be my date for dinner this evening? It would be a delight to be seen with the guest of honor."

Clara giggled and nodded before she took his hand. “Yes! Let’s go!” The two of them went down the stairway towards the kitchen. Inside, the lights were off, save for the small light above the table. A proper dinner lighting without the risk of fire. The tablecloth was properly draped and the plates and glasses were sitting in place, each having a colorful name card made of construction paper.  Ewan turned his head as he heard them coming and grinned widely when he saw Patrick. His eyes took a look over the suit, the bow in his hair, and the….the makeup. He fought hard to keep from laughing but had to turn away to settle himself, missing the way Patrick's eyes narrowed at him in promised retribution. Liam ran over to his father and grinned.

“You look silly, daddy.” 

"No, sir. Not silly," he smiled, patting the boy's head. "Pretty. Miss Clara, did a wonderful job making daddy look pretty, right?" Patrick waited as Liam looked him over again before nodding. "And Miss Clara, what about her?" The blond urges his son, knowing the boy has manners. 

"She looks like Ana from Frozen.”

Patrick grins at Clara and winks, before turning back to Liam. “Did you set the table, baby? It looks wonderful.” He finally catches Ewan’s eyes as he talks to their son and gives him a half-smile and a nod. Everything is not normal, but it’s a little better, at least for now.  Ewan smiled thankfully at him and nodded back. “Come in, you two. Liam has made cards with your names on them…” It was a simple set up, made for them to sit as they always did. Patrick at one end of the table, Ewan at the other with Liam sitting between them. The addition was Clara, who would sit opposite of Liam. Each card was decorated with pictures. Patrick’s with music notes (that Ewan had to help him draw properly), Ewan’s with lightsabers, and Clara’s with dinosaurs, because Liam assumed all kids loved dinosaurs the way he did. 

Dinner was a little less awkward than Patrick expected, but he knew Liam played a large part in that. He talked to them all, but most of the things he said or asked were directed at Clara. Even if she didn’t always answer, Liam just kept going, already accepting her as one of them.

“Liam,” Patrick said softly, catching the young boy’s attention. Clara was flagging, her eyes drifting close, only to snap back open. “Why don’t you go finish your reading before bed?” Patrick saw Ewan had been keeping an eye on Clara as well and the little girl had had an eventful day. “Go practice so you can read it to Papa once we clean up and get Miss Clara to bed, okay?” He continued, his voice a little sterner when it looked like Liam was going to protest.  Ewan got up and put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “Come, Clara...I’ll show you where the towels are..” The girl got up and followed Ewan out of the room and left Liam alone with his dad. Of course, the boy wanted to stay at the table and talk about the new girl living with them, but when he saw the stern look, the young boy groaned and got up, racing off to find his book. 

Once Patrick could hear Liam reading in the living room, and the water running upstairs, he went outside to get Clara’s bags. He had to make a couple of trips from the car to what would be her bedroom for Ewan to unpack, but eventually, everything was in the room. With a little smile, he reached up and cupped Ewan’s cheeks before he drew him into a sweet kiss, placing kisses down his jawline and his neck. He pulls back with a grin, something a little mischievous that would probably have had Ewan worried if he was thinking straight before the blond grabs Clara’s small robe that he sees. 

“I’ll put this on the bathroom door and go take care of the kitchen,” he smiled again before going about his tasks, knocking on the bathroom door and calling through it to let Clara know he’d left her the robe. She called back with a quiet ‘okay’ and Patrick retreated downstairs, satisfied as he heard Liam still practicing.  Ewan spent the next few minutes organizing the bedroom, setting a few of her stuffed animals on her bed where her pajamas sat. The blankets were turned down and the lamp was on when the bathroom door opened and Clara came into the room in her fuzzy robe. His daughter paused after taking a few steps into the room, face scrunching in confusion as she looked at her dad. 

“What is it, Clara?” Ewan asked, concern in his voice as he looked at her. Pursing her lips slightly and crossing her arms, her confusion turned to disbelief.

“Did you borrow Patrick’s lipstick while I was in the shower? You’re not wearing it right. It’s all over your face.” She runs her own hand down her jaw and neck before giggling, deciding that her dad just didn’t know how to wear it. Ewan, of course, wore the most confused face before glancing at himself in the mirror over the small desk in her room. Seeing the shimmery, sticky mess over his face and neck, he gaped in shock and then laughed bitterly. “Patrick, you little…” He paused and looked at Clara. 

“Get dressed and into bed. I’ll come back to say goodnight shortly…” He left his daughter in her room and rushed down the stairs. “Patrick, you ass…” He stopped short, seeing Liam next to his dad, looking at him in awe before a big grin came over his face and he started giggling. 

“Daddy, Papa looks like Ana now too!” Ewan frowned before smirking. 

"Wherever did you find that color,  _ Ana." _ Patrick grinned, and Liam erupted into another fit of giggles. 

“Liam, go upstairs and brush your teeth. If you're in bed by the time I get up there, I’ll tell you a story before bed, yeah?” The boy grinned and rushed up the stairs, trying to take them two at a time as Clara had done, though struggled and took twice as long getting up them then he should have. Satisfied that the boy was no longer in earshot, Ewan leaned against the doorframe and watched Patrick quietly. After a prolonged silence, he spoke up. “You’ve clearly charmed Clara...I thought it would take far longer for her to smile like that here…”  He took a few steps over towards Patrick and wrapped his arms around Patrick, burying his face into the other’s neck. Ewan felt the blonde relax against him, the singer's nimble fingers carding through his hair. 

"She needed a distraction," Patrick murmured, pressing his lips against his temple. "We were just lucky she thought I was a doll and that I happened to be a Rockstar in a former life," he chuckled.  Ewan chuckled and rested against him for a moment, quietly enjoying the comfort of having Patrick near him. Turning his head slightly to nibble on his ear, he grinned when he felt the man shiver beneath him and he pulled him closer, letting his thumbs brush over the slightly protruding bone of his hips, dragging his nails against the soft skin. He knew the other was melting into him, felt him relaxing and unraveling already, and grinned.

“You’ve been naughty…” He said softly, licking along the outer rim of his ear, elated when the blond gasped. “Now my daughter thinks I don’t know how to properly wear lipstick...the fact alone that she thinks I wear it is….well,” he paused and smirked. "You’re gonna pay for that one…” 

"What's wrong with wearing lipstick?" Patrick cuts in, the pitch of his voice higher and more airy than normal. Ewan chuckled a bit against him before pulling away and leaving his love standing on his own. "Who is the ass now," Patrick said lowly when the warmth of his partner moved away. Though he was grinning, Ewan could see the way the blonde's chest heaved slightly.  Shaking his head, Patrick walked over, reaching out to take Ewan's hand. "I'm going to give Liam a bath while you tell Clara goodnight. Let me know if you need me." He brought the auburn-haired man's hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it before following their son up the stairs at a more sedate pace.

Ewan sighed and looked down at his hand, where another mark of gloss was smeared against the back of it, and shook his head. Going over to the sink, he washed his hands and face to remove the sticky mess and sighed. Tonight had gone so well, but he knew there was tension. He knew that Clara didn’t know him - didn’t remember him. She put up with him being called her father but he could tell she was uncertain; uncomfortable.  Regardless, he was her father and her sole parent now. He was the one who would raise her, help her through the pains of her life, and teach her how to be a person...though clearly, she was already developing into a marvelous person. He got a plastic cup and filled it with water before going back upstairs. He knocked on the door before going into the room.  Clara was already in bed, dressed in her pajamas, her wet hair tangled on her shoulders. Ewan stopped for a moment and felt his heart sink. He should have known to help her with her hair, the long blonde locks went down almost to her hip, a tangled mess that was quickly drying. He took the brush up from where it rested on the end table and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Come close, Clara…” The young girl shifted so that she was sitting in front of him and his hands carefully took the locks in his hand, brushing out the tangles from the bottom up. He used to do this for her when she was younger and he still lived with her and Eve. It was a bittersweet memory. His hands were out of practice, but as he continued brushing through the locks he got the hang of it. He was thinking about what to say to his daughter, something he could possibly say to help her relax a bit. 

“You and Patrick had fun tonight?” She nodded quietly but didn’t say anything. As he expected, she wasn’t exactly open to speaking with her previously absent father but there wasn’t much he could really do about that right now. “I’m glad…” Ewan put the brush back down and sighed. His hands held her gently and he kissed her head softly.

“Clara….I know that you’re going through a lot. If you want to talk, I’m here for you…” The young girl looked at him quietly. It was a look without malice but with a reservation that hit him hard in the gut. He offered her up a small smile, but it did nothing to make things better. His daughter was almost nine-years-old now and he knew that was old enough to understand what had happened. Her mother was gone and wouldn’t be coming back. She lived here now, with a father she barely remembered and two others. What Ewan was uncertain about was how much she understood about Patrick. Tonight was not the night to ask or even really dig for that information, but it was something he would have to find out soon. 

“Get some sleep....tomorrow we’ll do something fun, okay?” Clara was quiet as she took in her father. She didn’t say anything right away and when she did, Ewan felt his chest tighten.

“I don’t want to do something fun. I want to go home.” Ewan looked down quietly and sighed, rubbing her arm. 

“I know, Clara, I know.” He went to hug her but she pulled away and Ewan drew in a breath. Quietly, he nodded and got up. Tucking her in, he looked at her quietly and sighed. “I’ll leave some water here for you...Try and get some sleep.” She nodded quietly, curling up under the blankets tiredly and Ewan left her, shutting the light off before closing the door.  The door was shut and the hallway was quiet, though he could hear Patrick and Liam finishing up the bath down the hallway. He let out a shaky breath and leaned against the hallway wall, tears threatening to fall though they never did. He didn’t have the luxury of falling apart anymore.

“All right Liam, go get in bed so Papa and I can come to kiss you goodnight,” Patrick smiled at his son as he opened the bathroom door. The five-year-old ran out of the bathroom in blue dinosaur pajamas. He had insisted on the blue because it ‘matched Papa’s lightsaber’.

“And a story,” the boy laughed, running towards his room as Patrick caught sight of Ewan just outside of Clara’s room. Ewan looked stricken, hurt, and like he was about to break. Even if Liam could have made his Papa laugh, the blond was grateful that the boy hadn’t noticed him.

“Ewan, baby,” Patrick whispered, knowing his voice wouldn’t carry through the rooms. Stepping close to the man, he wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head against his shoulder. The blonde understood the desire not to break down where the kids would see, and he kissed him gently.

“Hey. Go lay down. I’ll be there in a minute,” he murmurs, kissing the actor’s cheek. Cupping his jaw gently, he turned Ewan’s face so they could see each other eye to eye. As Ewan opened his mouth to object, Patrick kissed him again. “Liam will understand. I’ll tell him that you owe him two stories tomorrow,” he teased, before pecking his lips again and sliding away.  Explaining to Liam that Papa wasn’t feeling well, but that he’d be better tomorrow was easier than he thought. Turning on his son’s nightlight, Patrick sang him to sleep instead, smiling when the boy fell asleep quickly. Patrick left the door open just a crack before heading back to his and Ewan’s room, pausing as he saw the man slumped on their bed. Patrick slowly exhaled before crossing the room and taking Ewan’s hand in his.  Pulling the man from the bed, he guided him into the bathroom and leaned him against the sink before turning to the taps. Three years together and Patrick knew just how Ewan loved his shower and the steamrolling above the curtain soon warmed the room. He undressed the actor first, his movements methodical but confident. 

Ewan was quiet, moving as little as possible while still allowing Patrick to undress him. His eyes went in and out of focus as he watched Patrick. Patrick moved to remove his own clothes with no hesitation as he tossed the purple suit to the floor on top of Ewan’s clothes. He’d clean them up before Clara could see and get them dry cleaned, but the bit of nostalgia was a priority second to Ewan.  As he pulled Ewan under the spray, he tugged him close and wrapped an arm around the actor’s waist. The other slid into his hair and pulled down so Ewan rested his forehead on Patrick’s shoulder. “Come on baby, let it go,” he murmurs, kissing his temple. At the simple touch, Ewan let out a sigh that seemed to relieve the tension in his shoulders and back. The hot water spilled over his back and his nervous system calmed. The small shaking in his hands had stopped enough that his hands wrapped around Patrick and held him close. 

“It’s the first night, baby. She’s hurting. You’re hurting for her, and this has all dug up some unresolved issues. I’m not gonna lie and say this is going to be easy because it won’t be. It’s going to be hard, but this is also a blessing. Her mom dying  _ sucks _ . I wish she didn’t have to go through that pain, but she’s here now. It’s what you- what  _ we’ve _ \- been wanting since we met, and now we have it.” 

Patrick placed another kiss, this time to Ewan’s jaw. “Everything will work itself out with time. Tomorrow will be a little easier, and the day after that will be even easier. Eventually, this will only be a memory, filled with hurt, but also joy.” Patrick pulled away slightly and cradled his boyfriend’s head in his hands, meeting his gaze as he spoke the next words clearly. “ _ Clara is here, _ baby. And that is everything we need. Both of our kids are with  _ us.  _ All that we can do is our best, and know it’s enough.”

The words were spoken softly but they left an impression on Ewan. In many ways, Patrick calmed him and brought him back to the reality of the situation. It was not all terrible, after all, and while they would struggle it was important for him to remember just how lucky they were and how wonderful it would be to have Clara here. His daughter was back with him, in his arms, and he had a second chance to be a father to her. 

The water ran cold and the two men got out from under the tap with a more hopeful outlook on the days ahead. Ewan in particular felt more capable. He was here. She was here. Liam was here, and Patrick was here. Things would be okay. One way or another.


End file.
